Cassiopeia
Cassiopeia, a character from the Nightbound book, is a witch and necromancer. Although she is first seen in Chapter 3, her name is not revealed until Chapter 9 and you do not match her name with her face until Chapter 10. Appearance Cassiopeia has medium brown skin, brown eyes and wavy shoulder-length black hair. She wears a lace bronze-colored v-neck blouse (or dress), two silver necklaces (one with a crescent moon pendant and one with a leaf-branch pendant), and a silver crystal head-chain/headband. When you first meet her, you note she has wild hair and a tired look on her face. Personality As an outcast for her powers, Cassiopeia is lost, lonely and emotionally wounded. She doesn't appear to understand why her ability is a travesty, as she feels the need to bring back dead people/animals. She believes giving a second life is her gift, the best part of her that no one understands. Background Ever since she was young, Cassiopeia had the ability to bring back dead animals, which scared her parents. When she grew older, she joined a coven of witches and took the Sacred Oath to not practice necromancy. However, when her coven-sister Jolie died, she felt it was her duty to bring her back because Jolie's life was taken abruptly. This upset the coven, and they brought her to The Fate for judgement. Because necromancy is considered a crime against nature itself and The Fate did not believe Cassiopeia could or would stop herself from doing it again, The Fate exiled her from the coven and from all of New Orleans ten years ago. Chapters Nightbound * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond * Chapter 14: Into Darkness (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: What Comes After (Mentioned) Relationships Thomas After she was exiled by The Fate and forced to live alone in a weathered cabin in the swamps, she found the body of a dead man, waterlogged and ruined, washed ashore behind her home. He had only been dead a week or so, and so she used her powers to bring him back to life. Over the course of a year, she helped "heal" Thomas, helping him relearn to walk and move, and fell in love with him, believing that he was her soulmate. He convinced her that he loved her too, and influenced her to create a bloodwraith to destroy the darkness that plagued their world. He hated supernatural creatures due to being killed by one, and viewed all of them as abominations that needed to be wiped out. In Chapter 10, he reveals that he has no feelings for her other than contempt and disgust, that he could never love an abomination such as herself, and releases the bloodwraith to kill her. Your Character In Chapter 3, You literally bump into her when you visit Luc's souvenir shop with Nik. Unbeknownst to you, she was the one who conjured the bloodwraith that attacked you the day before. If you decide to have Luc read Tarot cards for you (premium scene), he tells you of the Magician, the Queen of Cups, and the Devil... two mighty women standing in your path. And a man, a bitter, hateful man. While one sails the seas of time, the other is wounded and very much in love. In Chapter 9, when you meet The Fate, she tells you that it was Cassiopeia who summoned the bloodwraith and zombies. While you deduce The Fate is the Magician, you figure out that Cassiopeia is the Queen of Cups. In Chapter 10, you and your friends arrive at her home in the swamps to confront her, learn her reasons and meet Thomas. You soon discover that although she conjured the bloodwraith, she is not its master. The Fate In Chapter 9, The Fate says Cassiopeia has broken the most sacred rule of magic by bringing back those which should have passed beyond the mortal realm. In Chapter 10, if you touch Cassiopeia's Monster Tear (premium scene), you see The Fate was forced to exile her for practicing necromancy. Powers and Abilities * Necromancy: She is able to part the Veil by humming a waking song and bringing a dead person/animal back to life. * Spells: She has the ability to conjure a bloodwraith and zombies by performing rituals. Ivy says that this is old, potent magic, super dangerous and really hardcore, suggesting that Cassiopeia is a very strong magic user. Gallery Other looks NB_Cassiopeia_as_a_child.png|As a child Miscellaneous NightboundMonsterTearCh10.png|Monster Tear NBSilverCoin.png|Coin inside Zombie Trivia * Her character model resembles an unnamed Eros Employee from Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 8, the Bar Woman 2 from Veil of Secrets, and Dr. Lozoya from the Open Heart series. * Because she was lonely, she brought back animals to life to be her familiars. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters